Farina/Supports
With Hector C Support *'Hector:' Hey, Farina! Wait up! *'Farina:' What? Ah, Lord Hector. I was just off to do battle worthy of my purse... *'Hector:' Yeah, about that purse. I heard about the going price for Ilian mercenaries from a henchman... *'Farina:' ...Eh? *'Hector:' Usually, they get paid by the battle, with no bonuses or anything. And... he said 20,000 gold is way, way too much. *'Farina:' But... *'Hector:' Payment is determined by rank within the knightly order, right? At your level of ability, I’d say you’re worth 2,000 gold, tops. *'Farina:' Never! I’m at 4,000 gold, I am! *'Hector:' What’s that? 4,000? *'Farina:' Er... *'Hector:' So what was all that about 20,000 gold, eh? Trying to pull one on me, weren’t you! *'Farina:' N-No, not at all—never! I’d never do that! It’s just, I’ve been underpaid compared to my ability until now. *'Hector:' Look me in the eye and say that again. *'Farina:' Well, and isn’t this assignment a long-term one? I might need food for my Pegasus... *'Hector:' Right, right. So, what does a Pegasus eat? Carrots? *'Farina:' Of course not! You would treat a Pegasus like a common horse? *'Hector:' Um, it is a horse. *'Farina:' Wrong! Pegasi are noble animals! So, they must eat noble carrots, you see! *'Hector:' Like I said, carrots! *'Farina:' No no no! L-Listen—I’ll do the work I’ve been paid for. That should be enough, right? Now, watch me go! *'Hector:' H-Hey, wait! Hey! B Support *'Farina:' Whew... ... ... *'Hector:' Hey, Farina! We have to talk... Huh? What’s wrong? *'Farina:' ... ... Ah? Ah! Lord Hector! *'Hector:' You seem tired. You should rest—wouldn’t want you collapsing on me. *'Farina:' Hah! Don’t try playing the kindly employer! You won’t trick me that way! I’m not giving back the gold I was given! *'Hector:' I’m not talking about money, you dummy. You know, you keep saying stuff like that, people are going to suspect you! *'Farina:' What should I care? As long as I’m paid... Those who think clinging to money is wrong have never been poor! *'Hector:' Well... Well that may be, but... Some things you can’t buy with money! *'Farina:' Why would I need anything like that? I must be off now. Murphy? Let’s go. *'Hector:' H-Hey, wait! *'Farina:' Ah...wha—Aiiiie! *'Hector:' Whoa! *'Farina:' Oww... *'Hector:' S-Sorry! You OK? *'Farina:' E-Even though you know I’m tired... How dare you make such advances! *'Hector:' Hey! That’s not it! W-Wait—I said I’m sorry! I mean, hey! You’re the one that fell on me! That hurt! You and that Florina, man... I don’t get it. *'Farina:' My! You have venom enough for me and my younger sister, I see! *'Hector:' Gimme a break! And get away from there. *'Farina:' Oh, I see what’s going on. You saw us three sisters... Fiora, Farina, and Florina, the beauties of Ilia... And you thought to take us all for yourself, didn’t you! *'Hector:' Don’t make me part of your wacky fantasies! *'Farina:' All you nobles are the same. You treat us mercenaries as...as objects! *'Hector:' Aw, c’mon, Farina... Man, that lady’s got a screwy head... A Support *'Farina:' ...huff...huff... Maybe... I over...did it? I feel so...so faint... *'Hector:' Hey, Farina! There you are! About what you were saying... Eh!? Farina? Hey! Farina! *'Farina:' Florina... *'Hector:' Farina! Hey! You hurt? *'Farina:' Ungh... *'Hector:' You awake? *'Farina:' What? I... *'Hector:' You just keeled over. Gave me quite a scare! You all right? *'Farina:' Ah...thank you. Thank you, I’m fine now. I’m sure I would have been fine even if you hadn’t come along. *'Hector:' You’re a real charmer, you know that? Anyway, you should take it easy. Just ask me or one of the other guys if you need any help. *'Farina:' What good would that do? Who’s going to help a mercenary like me? *'Hector:' Would you-- *'Farina:' We mercenaries are pawns, bought for gold. It would be wrong for us to expect friendship from anyone. All we can trust... is gold. *'Hector:' There you go again... *'Farina:' Speaking of going, good-bye! *'Hector:' Hey, wait... *'Farina:' What now? Wh-What!? Let me go! *'Hector:' Will you just calm down? You shouldn’t be running around for a while. Just, don’t leave. I want to be here if you collapse again, eh? *'Farina:' N-No! I’m leaving! You’re just trying to make a case for lowering my wage! *'Hector:' Arrgh! I keep telling you this has nothing to do with that! I can’t just leave someone that looks ready to drop dead any second! *'Farina:' Hey... H-Hey... *'Hector:' Ready? This is no problem. I’m stronger than the others. I’m helping you cause I want to, got it? So just you relax. *'Farina:' All.. All right. With Florina C Support *'Florina:' Sister. *'Farina:' Oh, Florina...what is it? You’re smiling so broadly! *'Florina:' Well, I’m happy. I just can’t believe we actually get to fight side by side again! *'Farina:' You excite pretty easily, don’t you? It hasn’t been that long since we last saw each other! *'Florina:' But...Fiora had said you’d gone really far away. *'Farina:' Yeah, I bet she wishes I had! Well, whatever! But, Florina...how have you been recently? *'Florina:' How have I...been? *'Farina:' You know...financially. Are you getting paid what you’re worth? *'Florina:' Um, yeah. And everyone here is really nice... *'Farina:' We’re not here to make friends, Florina. Negotiating your salary is a ruthless battle. You have to be willing to walk away if they try to bargain you down even one gold piece! *'Florina:' Farina...you never change... B Support *'Florina:' ...Well, now that Lyn has been recognized as a noble... I can join the service of the marchioness of Caelin. *'Farina:' Hmmm. Well, I guess a lot has happened in my absence. But, Florina, have you been well? *'Florina:' Well? *'Farina:' I mean, have you gotten over your fear of men? You must have had a hard time of it when you left Ilia on your own! Did you cry yourself to sleep every night like you used to? *'Florina:' N-No...of course not. I-I’m a second-rank pegasus knight, aren’t I? *'Farina:' Yeah. Full-fledged... And...exactly who was it that I could make cry at every practice? *'Florina:' You... You were... *'Farina:' And that’s not all, come to think of it... Has anyone here seen you at a festival? I swear, you are a completely different person once you start coming out of your shell! *'Florina:' Yeah...but I... *'Farina:' And I bet Lyn doesn’t know anything about all of that, does she? I know all kinds of juicy secrets I could tell her... *'Florina:' N-No, don’t! *'Farina:' Ah! Here she comes! Lyn! Listen to this! You’ll never believe what Florina did! *'Florina:' No! No! Please don’t! A Support *'Farina:' Hey, Florina? How are you doing? *'Florina:' Farina... *'Farina:' Why so glum? You really look down. *'Florina:' B-Because... you said you would keep that stuff secret! *'Farina:' Yeah, but it’s not like Lyn, I mean... Lady Lyndis...cares... She was laughing, too! It’s not as bad as you make it out to be... ...Not as bad as when you started singing the Pegasus Counting Song all the way to one hundred at that one festival back when-- *'Florina:' No! Stop! It’s so embarrassing! *'Farina:' I mean, it’s not like I included the part where you got up on that table full of food, sat yourself down cross-legged, and started belting out that song with a crooked grin on your face! Right? *'Florina:' Sob... *'Farina:' Awww... There, there. Don’t cry... *'Florina:' Hey! You’re the one who made me cry in the first place! *'Farina:' Look, I’m sorry. Maybe I did go a little too far... But you know, I had to make sure. I had to find out if you were the same old Florina. *'Florina:' Huh? *'Farina:' I mean, Florina, suddenly you’re just so powerful! You’re like a different person! I missed the old Florina. But I feel better now. I just had to check and see if she was still there. *'Florina:' Oh, Farina... *'Farina:' Oh no! *'Florina:' Wh-What?! *'Farina:' I have to get going! If I just sit around talking, people will start to ask what I do to earn my startlingly high salary! That wouldn’t do at all! With Fiora C Support *'Fiora:' Farina... May I speak with you? *'Farina:' Hey, Sis! So...I haven’t seen you around in a bit... *'Fiora:' ...I’m sorry. The last time we met, I spoke too harshly. *'Farina:' It’s fine... Besides, I was at fault, anyway. I always think about money first and everything else later... *'Fiora:' No, I should be the one to apologize... And it is only natural that you should call me naïve. I mean, of course mercenaries should care about when and how much they get paid to fight... *'Farina:' Aw, now look, it’s all behind us... I was just an idiot! You did nothing wrong... *'Fiora:' How can you say that? I was terrible to you, and you were right all along! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull?! *'Farina:' I’m telling you...I was not right all along! I never should have flown off in a tizzy like that, you dope! *'Fiora:' Stop contradicting me! I was wrong! I should have tried harder to grasp your greedy, insensitive ways! *'Farina:' Now you listen here, you uptight, worn-out... I--! ...Hey. *'Fiora:' ...It’s weird, isn’t it... Why are we even fighting? *'Farina:' Um... I dunno. *'Fiora:' Say, Farina... You know I don’t hate you, right? *'Farina:' Yeah, I’ve always known that. I mean, I’ve known you forever, right? B Support *'Fiora:' I... I wonder why we always end up fighting. It must be all my fault. I bet I’m the worst sister in Ilia... *'Farina:' There you go again, pouting by yourself! *'Fiora:' Farina? *'Farina:' You just retreat into your own little world and start grumbling like that... You just take everything on yourself, do you know that? *'Fiora:' But... *'Farina:' You were like that before, too, remember? When I was still just a pegasus esquire... When my trainee squad was about to die in that practice maneuver... You left your own mission and swooped in to rescue us... *'Fiora:' ...... *'Farina:' And as a result, the Bern Nobles charged you an outrageous termination fee for breach of contract. You still haven’t finished paying off the loan you used to cover it yet, have you? *'Fiora:' Well, I... Don’t worry about it. That was my decision, and I’ve lived with it. *'Farina:' But that’s what I’m saying! You’re just so naively idealistic! I mean, who would do such a thing? I was just a fledgling pegasus esquire! You should have left me out there! *'Fiora:' Farina... *'Farina:' ...But, I mean... ...I was happy, of course... So that’s why—that’s why I want to help... Here, take this... *'Fiora:' Hm? *'Farina:' Look, I’m the highest-paid pegasus knight around. It didn’t take me long to earn that sum. Go ahead and pay off that loan that’s still hanging over your head! *'Fiora:' Farina! You were worried about me this whole time? *'Farina:' Well, of course I was... And besides...it was my fault... And it went down on your permanent record and everything... *'Fiora:' Don’t be silly! We’re family, aren’t we? We shouldn’t have to think about things like that! *'Farina:' That’s what I’m talking about!! Don’t be so naively idealistic!! But I guess that’s what makes you...the sister I love. *'Fiora:' Farina... A Support *'Farina:' Hey, Sis! *'Fiora:' What is it, Farina? *'Farina:' Have you seen me out there lately? I am earning every penny of what I’m being paid! And more! *'Fiora:' Haha. I suppose so. You’ve become a dazzling pegasus knight. *'Farina:' So, after this, you’ll be heading back to Ilia, right? *'Fiora:' Yes, I plan to. *'Farina:' Well, don’t forget to grab me before you leave! *'Fiora:' ...? So, Farina.. You’re coming home, too? *'Farina:' I think you need me, Sis! You’re not very good with finances, are you? You’d go broke without me around! I don’t think I really have a choice! *'Fiora:' Farina... Thank you... That makes me so happy. I never knew you were so...generous... *'Farina:' Hey, don’t get all mushy on me! Come on! It’s not like I’m doing this for free. I get a ten percent cut! *'Fiora:' You’re kidding!? With Kent C Support *'Farina:' Well, that just about does it... We really showed them a good fight today! Eh, Murphy? *'Kent:' Ah!!! *'Farina:' Oh! Forgive me! I didn’t think anyone was there! Murphy, stop flapping your wings! *'Kent:' I’m... I’m fine. *'Farina:' I am Farina, member of the third division of Ilian pegasus knights. Hector paid a pretty penny for my services. 20,000 gold. *'Kent:' 20,000? My, that’s quite a sum... Farina, excuse me for my rudeness. I am Kent, a knight of Caelin. Let us combine our strength, and ride on to victory in the service of our lord! *'Farina:' Whoa! *'Kent:' W-What’s the matter? *'Farina:' You’re just so... You’re so serious, Kent! You don’t think about anything but your duty! *'Kent:' ...People often say that. *'Farina:' I’m not so good with serious types... I feel all cramped and choked when I’m around them... *'Kent:' I... I am sorry for that. *'Farina:' You see, my sister, she’s really serious, like you. She’ll jump all over your back for any little thing! I wish she could just be a little nicer about it, you know? *'Kent:' I’m sure she only does it for your own good... She is such a...generous...woman. *'Farina:' I knew it! You guys are like peas in a high-strung pod! I just don’t get along with people like you guys at all. *'Kent:' I must...apologize for that as well. B Support *'Farina:' Say, Kent, what month were you born? *'Kent:' Why do you ask? *'Farina:' Just answer the question... What month? No wait! Let me guess... You were born... Got it! I bet...according to the standard Elibean calendar, you were born in the month of the pegasus! Am I right? *'Kent:' Yes. That is what my mother tells me. *'Farina:' Yeah! I knew it! *'Kent:' And what does that mean? *'Farina:' I was born in the month of the archer! We have zero compatibility! I would shoot you down every time! *'Kent:' I must apologize...I think. But we have seen quite a bit of each other lately... *'Farina:' Yes, I guess we have... It’s like you’re there every time I turn around... Hey! *'Kent:' ? *'Farina:' It’s not like I have any special feelings for you or anything! It’s not like that! Don’t get the wrong idea! *'Kent:' Hm? Sure... I understand. *'Farina:' This is probably someone else’s doing... ...Like Marcus, or Oswin... You know, Merlinus might try something like this, too... *'Kent:' I don’t think it I a conspiracy... I mean, what would anyone have to gain from making us fight together? *'Farina:' I guess you’re right... Still, it is a little weird. A Support *'Farina:' Kent! *'Kent:' Ah, we meet again. *'Farina:' We sure do seem to be bumping into each other a lot lately... Especially considering how uncomfortable we both find it being around each other... *'Kent:' I don’t think any such thing... *'Farina:' Oh? *'Kent:' I must apologize if that was your impression... But I do not dislike being around you... *'Farina:' O-Oh? ...... Well, if you don’t mind, that’s good. You may not be rich... And we may not be much alike... But I do feel rather secure when I’m around you. Ah! *'Kent:' ? *'Farina:' Don’t get me wrong! No offense. I mean... I just...you know...that’s all. *'Kent:' ? Sure, I understand. Well, I’m about to be off. Are you coming? *'Farina:' Err... Yeah, sure. It’s not like there’s any reason for me not to... Let’s go! With Dart C Support *'Farina:' Hey, kid! Come here! *'Dart:' Hm? Who are you? *'Farina:' I’m Farina. I just want to ask you something. How much are they paying you? *'Dart:' What? Why do you want to know? *'Farina:' Don’t change the subject! Just tell me! My honor depends upon your answer! *'Dart:' What are you talking about? You’re a real strange one, you know? I’m not being paid a single doubloon. *'Farina:' Are you serious!?! *'Dart:' Why are you so shocked? I mean, I get to travel a lot... It’s not like I have to pay for anything... *'Farina:' Whoa... I just can’t believe it... You must be the stupidest person I have ever met... *'Dart:' Now watch that pretty little mouth of yours, lass, before I turn it sideways! *'Farina:' So I guess my 20,000 gold wage really is the highest here... Well, who should be surprised? I am quite simply the finest mercenary that money can buy... *'Dart:' Hah! 20,000 gold! You put your life on the line for that chump change!? Man, oh, man... Some people just got stupid for cash... *'Farina:' What did you just say!? Well then, what are you here for!? *'Dart:' Haw! You want to know? I’m here for me!! I’m a big guy, and I’ve got big dreams! *'Farina:' Yeah, I bet. You probably don’t have two coppers to rub together, and here you are, talking about dreams! *'Dart:' What would you know about it!? B Support *'Farina:' All right, I’ll bite. What’s your dream, big guy? *'Dart:' Well, it’s this... *'Farina:' Whoo, that smells musty... What is it? *'Dart:' Don’t get all squeamish on me, now, girlie. It’s a treasure map... It belonged to the legendary pirate king, Han Gak. If I can just decipher the riddles he used to mark the location of his buried treasure, then I should be able to find it... *'Farina:' So...treasure, huh? How much do you think it’s worth? *'Dart:' Well, at least one hundred million, I’ll wager... *'Farina:' That much, huh? ...... Wait a second!! Did you just say ONE HUNDRED MILLION--? *'Dart:' Whoa! *'Farina:' Now...is that thing for real!? You wouldn’t lie about money, right!? Tell me you wouldn’t!! *'Dart:' Now hold on, relax, just calm down... It’s the real thing, I swear. *'Farina:' I can’t believe it... I mean, just think... But wait...how would a wharf rat like you get hold of something like that? *'Dart:' ...Wharf rat? *'Farina:' Right, forget about it... But let’s just say... *'Dart:' Yeah? *'Farina:' That map is probably fake, but let’s just say I were to buy it from you... How would...3,000 gold sound? *'Dart:' You think me daft, woman?! Who would sell their dream for a few clinking coins in their pocket!? My answer is no, whatever the price. *'Farina:' But...it’s so obviously a fake!! *'Dart:' What!? Open your beady little eyes and look here, missy! The pirate king signed his mark, right here! *'Farina:' Where? Mmm... Anyone could have written that! *'Dart:' Shut yer trap! Compare it to the one on this letter of his... Ha! Now, you see it, don’t you! *'Farina:' Haha... Sucker... Thanks for the look at the map... I think I’ll just go find it myself! *'Dart:' Nggh! You gold-snatching with! Well, all I have to do is decipher the riddle before she does... And I’ll find that treasure first! Or my name isn’t Dart! A Support *'Farina:' “The treasure lies on the other side of the door that separates fire and water.” Fire and water, huh? The Nabata desert, maybe? *'Dart:' Don’t you wish! See! That’s why it’s going to take a pirate’s mind to unravel this one, lassie! It’s got to be the Dragon’s Gate on the Dread Isle! *'Farina:' Really? That doesn’t sound right for some reason... *'Dart:' Yeah, well maybe that’s because you weren’t paying attention to this bit that says “The hidden white fang...” That’s gotta be the Ilian wyvern’s... *'Farina:' No way. There are no wyverns in Ilia... *'Dart:' A-Are you serious? Then that would mean... Aww... *'Farina:' Just so we’re straight, it’s going to be “early bird gets the worm,” right? Of course, only one of us can fly like a bird, right? *'Dart:' You think I’d let a gold-snatching witch like you beat me to it? *'Farina:' What?! Don’t act like you’re not in it for the treasure, too! You find that treasure, and you’ll be rich, right? You’ve got all these grand dreams, but you’re just in it for the loot! *'Dart:' Don’t be a bleeding idiot... Dart the pirate is not such a small man! Being rich is boring! My dream is this: I want to find that treasure, hide it again, make a map that leads to it, and pass out a few copies all over the world!! *'Farina:' What?! *'Dart:' Don’t you get it? I’m a pirate’s pirate! There’ll be sea dogs the world over looking for the treasure of Dart, the legendary pirate king! What do you think? Isn’t it exciting? *'Farina:' ...You are the stupidest pirate I have ever met... *'Dart:' Hey! Are you stomping on my dream?! *'Farina:' Well, what do you want me to say...? Let’s see...the phrase “Pearls before swine,” comes to mind... Aww, forget about it. I’m going to find that treasure first anyway... *'Dart:' Over my dead body! You’ll never get that treasure! With Karla C Support *'Farina:' Hey, you! Wait up! *'Karla:' What? *'Farina:' I’m Farina! I am a pegasus knight of Ilia! *'Karla:' ...I’m Karla. *'Farina:' Nice to meet you, Karla! So...I’ll get right to the point. How much are they paying you? Just so you know, I’m getting 20,000 gold! *'Karla:' ...... I have not received any money. *'Farina:' No way!! *'Karla:' Why do you look so surprised? There’s nothing I could use the money for, anyway. *'Farina:' Wha--?! *'Karla:' Hm? *'Farina:' So, Karla...let me see if I’ve got this right...You don’t need the money? But, darling, don’t you know? A woman needs an income! Maybe...you just don’t know much about how the world works, right? *'Karla:' Hmm... Perhaps it is as you say... I am not...connected to this world very strongly. So...most people fight for money, do they? ...Perhaps I will ask Lord Hector about it someday. *'Farina:' Yeah... Yeah, you do that... Maybe you can get back pay!! We should go in there and both renegotiate our contracts... Maybe our combined efforts will inspire him to give us a special bonus! B Support *'Farina:' Say, Karla, you’re from Sacae, right? *'Karla:' Yes, you could say that... I’ve heard that my ancestors sailed here from across the seas, however... *'Farina:' So the tribes in Sacae, they all, like, dance around a fire and chant “Ooga Booga,” don’t they? *'Karla:' ...They do? *'Farina:' Don’t they? You did say Sacae, didn’t you? Karla, you really don’t know much about the world, do you? *'Karla:' ...I guess I don’t. Talking with you has been very...illuminating. ...I grew up in a place that had no contact with Sacae. Where I grew up, I was not even allowed to touch a sword like this. *'Farina:' Why not? *'Karla:' Because I am a woman. Women were not allowed to bear swords. Women in my house were told to do what men say. *'Farina:' What a tired bunch of hogwash! Men aren’t all that great, let me tell you! Unless, you know...they’re rich... *'Karla:' But it was not only my country that had such rules... I have traveled to many lands... And most are all the same. Farina, are things different where you are from? *'Farina:' Of course! Well they’re the opposite, anyway! Women are the ones who put bread on the table. *'Karla:' Is that so? *'Farina:' Yes! Pegasi will only allow women to ride them! So only women can be Pegasus knights. The men just work the terraced vegetable fields in the mountains. *'Karla:' I see... *'Farina:' I guess there is a men’s knight brigade, but it’s pretty terrible. They’re only really good for digging the stables out of snowdrifts after a storm, to be honest... So, it’s kind of like men are not even our equals, really. They’re kind of like luggage, to tell you the truth. *'Karla:' ...That’s too bad. Don’t you find that to be a little severe...? Is there no sane land in this world? A Support *'Farina:' So, Karla. What are you going to do after this all ends? I plan on returning home... *'Karla:' Well, I... *'Farina:' You haven’t even thought about it? I don’t know what to do with you! You’re just not very organized, are you? So, how did you end up traveling like this, anyway? *'Karla:' I was looking for someone. *'Farina:' Let me guess. A man, right? *'Karla:' Yes...a man... I want to see him...very badly, so I set out traveling. I felt...attached to him. I still can’t seem to let go... I still hope that someday, we can be as we once were... *'Farina:' Whoa! *'Karla:' Huh? *'Farina:' Karla, we’ve got some talking to do. You just can’t spend your life chasing some guy! Capable women live on their own, pay their own bills! Do you see what I’m getting at? Does that make sense? *'Karla:' Um, yes. *'Farina:' That’s why you need to be able to make some money! Oh, yeah! Hey, Karla, do you want to be a mercenary with me? We’d be strong and beautiful! Who could resist hiring us? And we could split the payment...mmm...60/40? *'Karla:' ...Hmm. That might be a good idea. Thanks, Farina. If you really want to, I’d be happy to try that. *'Farina:' So we have a deal? With Dorcas C Support *'Farina:' Hey, you there! *'Dorcas:' What is it? *'Farina:' I am Farina. I am the Pegasus knight Hector hired. *'Dorcas:' I’m Dorcas. Eliwood hired me, too. *'Farina:' For how much? *'Dorcas:' 2,000. In advance. *'Farina:' Oh, I see. Is that right? Well...2,000 gold. That’s quite a sum. By the way, my retainer is 20,000 gold pieces. *'Dorcas:' What!? 20,000 gold!? *'Farina:' Ha. I win! Well...see you later. My, my, my... That sure felt nice! B Support *'Dorcas:' Hey, hold on there. *'Farina:' Well, if it isn’t my underpaid mercenary friend, Dorcas! Did you need something from your better-paid peer? *'Dorcas:' ...Tell me. What can I do to make money like you? *'Farina:' Ha ha ha! No offense, but I don’t think you’ve got what it takes! *'Dorcas:' I make do with what I can get. I need to earn more, though ...for my wife. *'Farina:' Oh, wait. I’ve heard about you... Your wife is sick, isn’t she? *'Dorcas:' Yes... Her legs...don’t work... I hope someday... she will walk again. *'Farina:' Yeah, I heard about that. All right, I’ll give you a little advice then. Just for your wife, see. I don’t usually do this... *'Dorcas:' I... Thank you. *'Farina:' First, you have to know what makes for a good mark. There are two kinds of people: rich ones and poor ones. Got it so far? *'Dorcas:' ...That’s easy enough... *'Farina:' Now, the thing about the rich ones is that... Dorcas! Write this down! I’ll only say it once! *'Dorcas:' O-OK... A Support *'Farina:' So, Dorcas? Have you scrounged enough coin for your woman yet? *'Dorcas:' Not enough... Not yet. But I save what I can... *'Farina:' Right... Say, Dorcas, maybe you should add this to your purse. *'Dorcas:' But this is... *'Farina:' Yeah, I’m sure it looks like a lot of money to you. You should be able to pay for that cure now... *'Dorcas:' But... *'Farina:' Just take it. It’s nothing to me. Remember, I’m making 20,000 for this job alone! *'Dorcas:' I-I... I am in your debt... *'Farina:' Forget it. Making money is important, but it does no one any good if you get killed in the process. *'Dorcas:' Aah. Thank you... Someday, Natalie and I will be able to repay you... *'Farina:' No, I told you to forget it. *'Dorcas:' You will get it back and more... *'Farina:' Oh? More? Well, in that case, see that you don’t die until I do! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports